


In the Pink…Temporarily

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [479]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Foreplay, M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/07/20: “collect, colorful, pink”Feels like I haven't written anything remotely sexy in a while. But here I go.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [479]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	In the Pink…Temporarily

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/07/20: “collect, colorful, pink”
> 
> Feels like I haven't written anything remotely sexy in a while. But here I go.

Derek had managed to collect a drawer full of colorful underwear although for some reason the pink shorty boxers always caught his eye.

He picked those to pull on, not without a little effort over his muscled thighs.

He’d no sooner got them up, adjusted himself in front, when he was suddenly and very snugly hugged from behind.

“Mmm,” Stiles hummed, rubbing his face against Derek’s freshly showered skin. “My favorites.”

The sensation of two-day stubble against the back of his neck got Derek instantly aroused.

Now he remembered why he liked those pink undies, as Stiles pushed them down.


End file.
